Navy of the Servian Republic
The Navy of the Servian Republic is actually little more than the Navy of the Reunited Kingdoms renamed. The legal name for the force, is the Navium Populusque Arda for it is responsible to and in service of the Peoples of Arda. It follows the lineage and history of the former organization though radically changed in the last few centuries in particular by the jump to spaceflight instead of planet bound operations. That shift which occurred beginning in the 5th Century of the Fourth Age or the 30th century of the Common Era on Earth coincided with the massive upheaval known as the Great Discord after which governance was reformed under the Servian Constitution and the Navy placed in service to the same. The Navy is formally in the charge of the Praetor for Naval Affairs, subordinate to all Consular Tribunes and potentially subordinate to the various Consuls depending upon a host of circumstances. Organization The Navy of the Servian Republic consists of a headquarters staff comprising all relevant function heads including Administration, Intelligence, Plans & Policies, Logistics, Communication, and Medical. All serve under the direction of the Vice Chief of Naval Operations. The remaining departments report directly to the Chief of Naval Operations, the senior elected Military Tribune, and include the following elements: Training and Doctrine Command Training and Doctrine Command is responsible for the recruitment, initial qualification, and continuing professional development of all levels of the Navy. This includes operating the Basic Training School, Officer's Candidate School, and all Rating specific training programs. Additionally the command runs and operates the the Naval Command and General Staff College and the Naval Warfare College. These two institutions allow for officers principally from the Navy but from other services as well to study an intensive 12 month program in the basics of naval warfare at the ship or squadron level and a capstone course in integrated naval strategy at the fleet level respectively. The head of both the training and doctrine departments are each elected Military Tribunes while the combined office is headed by a uniformed officer selected by the Praetor for Naval Affairs. Operations and Logistics Command Operations and Logistics command is responsible for operating all elements of logistical support not directly tied to base facilities including supply distribution and allocation. This is also the policy making branch of the Navy responsible for promulgating for review and acceptance the articles governing daily operation of the naval force. The head of this division is the bi-annually elected Military Tribune for Naval Operations. Information Support Division This is the technology support branch of the NPQA whose purposes is to leverage technological advances to better support warfighters and to defend networked assets from intrusion by hostile forces. Operationally this is the cyber-warfare division of the NPQA. Furthermore the ISD is also charge with defense and counter-defense of ESP and related fields, while there has been no confirmation that the blood of the firstborn resides in many members of this community they are often endowed with such gifts. Fleet Command This includes all combatant forces within their current reporting structure. Fleet Command does not have operational control of these units during wartime as that is devolved to the relevant Consul, Proconsul, or Military Tribune charged with taking offensive action. Composition of standard forces is noted below. Grand Fleet 2x Galactica class UH 4x Targon class UH 16x Hibernia class SH 12x Challenger class H 94x Portia class M 12x Potemkin class CV 1st Alae 3x Tremaine class UH 3x Targon class UH 10x Hibernia class SH 32x Challeneger class M 10x "Potemkin" class CV 2nd Alae 3x Tremaine class UH 3x Targon class UH 10x Hibernia class SH 32x Challeneger class M 10x "Potemkin" class CV Patrol Command *1st Patrol Group *2nd Patrol Group *3rd Patrol Group *4th Patrol Group Personnel Officers Enlisted Enlisted personnel in the NPQA are identified by both their rank and their rating. The rank represents command seniority while rating is indicative of job specialty the device for which is part of the rank insignia for all Petty Officers and Chief Petty Officers Ships Ships are organized in to one of three parent groups, the Home Fleet, The Response Division (comprising 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Fleets), and the Patrol Division (Comprising twelve patrol task forces). Typical Formations Patrol Group 5x Hibernia class SH 48x Portia class M 4x Potemkin class CV Order of Battle Galactica class Ultra Heavies ($1100 ea): 2 Tremaine class Ultra Heavies ($650 ea): 6 Targon class Ultra Heavies ($500 ea): 10 Hibernia class Super Heavies ($250 ea): 56 Challenger class Heavies ($150 ea): 76 Portia class Mediums ($80 ea): 286 Potemkin class Carrier ($90 ea): 48 Rio class Gunboats ($.5 ea): 1500 Notes and references